


Psychopath in Sight and other "nonsense"

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Doctor Who References, Fluff, M/M, Pop Culture, confusing time line
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: These following five pieces were written for various prompts in my school's writing club. Following Yuven "Yu" Koschei and Ilyuvich "Ilyu" de son Fleurs story. It may seem jumbled (time line wise) but it will make sense as it goes on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These following mini-works were written in the span of five weeks in a row.  
> The prompts are as follows:  
> Week One: must involve a Psychopath  
> Week Two: Must involve a Dog  
> Week Three: Supernatural (elements or the show)  
> Week Four: Must involve a wedding ring (and a Quagmire at the request of Kitty)  
> Week Five: Beach Time!  
> Enjoy!

**Psychopath in Sight**

Emerald eyes opened to see silver-grey eyes and strands of wispy hair in his face.  
“Yes, Ilyuvich?” Yuven groggily questioned.  
“You are going shopping with me today.”  
“Oh, okay.” Yuven muttered, trying to figure out how Ilyuvich had gotten into his house this time. _‘Why me of all people, why me?’_  
Ilyuvich looked out the window into the crystal clear sky of Lichton, Aliceston County. Yu threw on a rock band t-shirt, a purple zip-up jacket, and a pair of blue jeans that he was pretty sure were clean. Of course his navy blue glasses went on last. Ilyuvich was what people would call, off the deep end of his mind most of the time, but he made one bloody good chocolate cherry cheesecake.  
“Oi, Koschei are you done yet?” Ilyuvich asked.  
“Yes, I am done, would you please not use my last name, please?”  
“Why would that be ‘Koschei’?”  
“Oh, stop it!” Yuven whined. “Shouldn’t we be heading to the mall now anyway?”  
“Yes~” Ilyuvich purred, pulling him onto the stairwell. “We shall go…”  
Yuven’s face grimaced as Ilyuvich roughly pulled the green eyed brunette down the rusty, rickety, metal staircase. They then headed towards the local mall. Lichton’s mall was tiny, but had a good selection of fandom gear and food stands. Ilyuvich sighed, and pulled Yu along with him to _Fandom Palooza_ , which had Yu’s favorite band t-shirts on sale. Ilyuvich made a few shoppers angry after he made one of the store employees highly agitated.  
Yu had to pull Ilyuvich out to the food court and they got some pretzels and pizza.  
“So why did you want to be here, Ilyu?” Yuven asked.  
“I wanted to annoy you.” Ilyu smiled devilishly.  
“Really? This is all you brought me out here for?” Yuven grumbled.  
“Ah, but it was worth your reaction Koschei.”  
“No really, you dragged me up at six in the morning so you could wander Lichton’s mall?”  
“Нет, that wasn’t the point, but there are several men that look like they may be carrying guns on them,” Ilyu whispered in Yuven’s ear.  
“So then where is the nearest exit then?”  
“If we get up now it’s going to start a mass chain reaction. Just wait a few minutes, please Yu, I don’t want to lose you now, not after the Mira’s Café incident.”  
A few years back, the boys had been visiting Mira’s Café in Charleston, a few counties over with their parents. A minor looking fight broke out between a few men, but it quickly headed south when one of the men pulled out a gun and shot another man. No civilians were hurt, but Ilyu and Yu were only fifteen at the time. It still made them uncomfortable around guns till this day.  
“So is now good?” Yu questioned.  
“Da,” Ilyu replied.  
Before they got up and headed to the furthest exit, to make it less suspicious they went into the bookstore and exited though that entrance. It would only take them twenty minutes to walk home from the mall.  
“Hey, Yu, do you want to head to my place or continue to yours?” Ilyu questioned, halfway into the walk back home.  
“My place, just so we can check the news, and thanks for saving my skin back there.” Yu responded, his electric purple jacket billowing in the wind.  
“You’re welcome,” Ilyu said before hugging Yuven. “I hope my senses didn’t perceive incorrectly.”  
“Yeah, I hope so too.”  
_‘Ilyu has a sense that allows him to detect possible murders or terrorists, it has only been incorrect once.’_  
When they arrived at Yuven’s apartment complex it was only 7:23 am, and no one was awake quite yet. Yuven and Ilyu quietly walked up the stairs to Yuven’s room and turned on his small 32 inch TV, they plugged in the wide-split duo headphone jack to the audio jack and plugged in their headphone sets. After that Ilyu turned on the TV and put on his headphones.  
“Ready?” Ilyu asked.  
“Yeah, I guess.” Yuven responded, putting on his Styx headphone set.  
Ilyu then changed the channel to 18-FXQT, the broadcaster had just begun announcing about the massacre that had just taken place at the Lichton mall almost seventeen minutes after they had left.  
“See, I told you.” Ilyu muttered.  
“Okay, I believe you now about the insane killers that were there in the food court. Should we report that we were there before the killing spree took place?”  
“No, the police will look through the camera footage, then, maybe, they will come to us. If we reported it now, they would send me off to an insane asylum, which means no more cheesecake for you, Koschei.”  
“Ilyu please…” Yu whimpered, before Ilyu kissed him, chastely, yet passionately, at the same time. “Don’t… hurt me… anymore…” they kissed again, Yuven wrapped a hand around Ilyuvich’s wispy blonde locks, and the other around Ilyu’s waist. Ilyu’s hands wrapped around Yuven’s waist. When the kiss broke they were both gasping for air.  
The newscast lady then mention that the murders had been wearing trench coats in various shades of brown and black, the killers were male, but were wearing female trench coats.  
“How peculiar…” Ilyu muttered.  
“Mornin’ Yuven and Ilyuvich,” Yuven’s mom, Yami greeted, before yawning, “Oh, who got murdered now?”  
“A bunch of people at the public mall.” Yuven responded.  
“Oh, that’s not good. Ilyuvich when did you get here?”  
“Around seven am ma’am.” Ilyu responded.  
It was now 8:27 am and the boys followed down the stairs for breakfast, murders forgotten for chocolate chip pancakes.  
**~Finland**

**Beware of Cuteness**

Bach whined, it was another day when he wasn’t a cat, he wished he was a tortie (Tortoiseshell cat) again. He wanted to see Viktor again, the cute Russian blue cat that was in the apartment across the way.  
“Bach, where are you?” Yuven questioned, his voice excited, as if they were going to the local park.  
“Walk?” Bach yapped.  
“Oh, there you are Bach. I wish you wouldn’t play with mother’s yarn.” Yuven scolded him for the last part, before putting up the various hues and thicknesses of yarn and putting it back in Yami’s yarn box.  
Bach waddled towards the door as fast as his stubby legs would allow him. Yuven then put on his navy blue collar, and purple leash.  
“I think Viktor and Ilyu will be coming with us today.” Yuven stated before opening the door.  
“Yay!” Bach mewed.  
“Privet, Yuven.” Ilyu said, once Yuven had closed the door.  
Bach looked at Viktor, who was a Russian blue kitty, whose sliver-blue coat shone in the light as they walked down the stairs. Viktor looked at the chocolate brown dachshund.  
“How are you?” Bach yipped, once they had exited the Golden Rose Apartment complex.  
“I am fine, yourself?” Viktor mewed.  
“A little sleepy, but I’m fine.” Bach responded, before yawning and attempting to keep pace with Yuven and Ilyu who walked faster than his pudgy legs could handle.  
“Yu, how have you been since the mall weirdness?” Ilyu asked.  
“Oh, I’m fine, just a little sleepy and Bach’s been annoying me by getting into my mom’s craft room and playing with yarn like a kitty-cat,” Yu responded, before yawning. “Oh come’re Bach.” Yu lifted Bach off the ground.  
They continued their walk to the park, Viktor kept pace with Ilyu and Yuven, respectively. When they reached the Lichton Park, Yuven crouched down allowing Bach to get out of his arms that the dog had been sleeping in. Viktor wasn’t totally out of place at the pet friendly park, there were several other cats with leashes walking around.  
“Bach don’t get lost this time, okay? You scared me last time, I had to call the fire department to get you out of the tree. They were too happy about it.” Yuven stated.  
“How did he even get up the tree?” Ilyu questioned.  
“He thought he was a cat and attempted to scale a River birch.”  
“He got out fine, right?”  
“Yes, minus the lecture the firemen gave me about watching him.”  
“Hey, Bach, does that mean you can still scale trees?” Viktor asked.  
“No, they removed my dew claws after that fleet.” Bach responded, wagging his tail and hitting Yuven’s leg.  
“Maybe if the weather is good next weekend, we could all go to the beach.” Yuven said.  
“That would be fun.” Ilyu responded.  
**~Finland**  


**Visiting the Relatives: Also known as; Alternate title of: “Visiting the Family with a Twist”**

  
When Yuven Ivo Koschei was seven, his family had been visiting Niklas’s relatives in Vienna, Austria. Ilyuvich had gotten permission to go with Yuven’s family, from his dad Taras and his mother Anna de son Fleurs. They had landed in Vienna airport at Midnight Eastern time, but it was only 6 am in Vienna. Everyone cooped up in the guest rooms of the Koschei household. The house itself was not new, but not run down either. It was an old Austrian mansion with Victorian style windows, spiraling glossy dark oak staircases, hidden rooms, and an elegantly structured library, with long, narrow ladders leading up to the second floor of the library. The library had a dome-shaped top with a painting of intricately placed roses, laced in spirals and zig-zags.  
Yuven and Ilyuvich gasped at the ineffable sight of the library, it was break-takingly beautiful.  
“Just imagine what the rooms will be like!” Yu said groggily, as they followed Yu’s cousin, Lukas, who was twelve and spoke very little English.  
“Zhis will be your room.” Lukas stated when they had reached a door after they had walked up the east wing’s staircase.  
“Danke, Lukas.”  
Lukas nodded curtly before stating, “Breakfast will be served when you wake up.”  
“Danke nochmals,” Yu responded, even at the age of seven, he was pretty fluent in German, as he was taught by his father.  
When Lukas left, Ilyu asked, “What did you just say to him?”  
“Thank you, and thanks again. Pretty simple German really.” Yu responded.  
“Oh that makes more sense now.” Ilyu responded, before putting on PJs and getting into one of the twin-sized beds.  
Yu then followed suit soon after. Yuven’s father, Niklas, woke them around 10 am or so, so they could have a late breakfast, as they had slept on the flight there. Yu and Ilyu had some omelets and various meats, Yu snuck some fruit onto his plate before Ilyu noticed.  
The first time Yuven noticed something was off, was when he was in the parlour room and the grand piano keys were moving. Yu knew that no one was in the room besides him, but the keys were still playing, “Für Elise”. When Ilyu quietly enter and tapped Yu’s shoulder, the brunette nearly jumped out of his skin and clawed the wall.  
“Sorry Yu, I heard the music and followed it here. I didn’t know you played the piano.” Ilyu remarked.  
“See, that’s the thing… I wasn’t playing, plus no one was in the room with me before you came in.” Yu responded, sighing before raking his fingers through his hair.”  
“What do you mean, “no one was in the room with you”?”  
“Exactly, the piano was playing on its own.” Yu said as they moved towards the library.  
“We could ask your relatives about it.”  
“They would laugh at me.”  
 _“Oh, but deary, that’s the fun of the game.”_ A voice whispered eerily.  
“Yu, who was that?”  
“I didn’t speak. Oh dear. Move it! Get to the library now!” Yu responded, before hastily running down the long, narrow hallway, towards the spiral staircase that led to the library.  
When they got to the library, they both shut the heavy oak doors, and headed up to the second floor of the room.  
“Whew! That was a blast!” Ilyu stated.  
“Oh?” Lukas asked.  
“You have an odd piano, is it normal for it to play on its own?” Yu questioned.  
“Nein, it should not.” Lukas replied.  
“Well it did and there was a creepy voice accompaniment.”  
“That’s odd.” Lukas stated, before muttering in German about how silly it was.  
The library was laced in various natural elements—silver, emerald, gold, topazes, and tourmaline. It was probably the best safe house from whatever spectre was lurking in the mansion. Yu and Ilyu moved across the second floor of the spacious room. They looked outside from one of the Victorian style windows in the library, to see a quagmire, the water standing still, in the crystal clear breeze. The encounter was worth seven years of bad luck, but the boys knew it was worth the time.  
Later that night, Ilyu was knitting in the parlour when he heard the voice again, speaking with a deeper and much darker tone, that gruffly told him to leave. The blonde did not feel like annoying the spectre, so he headed back to his and Yuven’s room. Yu had already fallen asleep by the time that he had gotten back, though it was slightly still lit outside, but the sunset was quickly fading into dusk. Ilyu yawned, they still had a week to figure out what was playing the piano.  
A deep, baritone laugh could be heard in the hallway before Ilyu drifted off into a dreamless sleep. Lukas sighed, manipulating those two would be so fun to manipulate, as spectres didn’t exist, besides La Llorana, she was true, but in Mexico.  
Drops of crimson red stained the east wing hallway. _“Let’s play a game of cat and mouse, shall we?”_ The eerie voice crackled.  
 **~Finland**

**Wedding Ring Shopping**

Yuven, Ilyuvich and Ilyu’s older sister, Eva, had gone shopping for Eva’s wedding ring. Her fiancé was in Russia with his family to get approval from his family. They browsed the shelves of Lichton’s mall’s jewelry store. The store was named _Jacob’s Jewels_ , a fitting name for the establishment. Yu knew that the goal was to find the perfect options for her wedding ring.  
“Yu, I have a bad feeling about today.” Ilyu stated, while they learned about the different styles that a diamond could be cut.  
“Why? Is it another hunch? We can’t get away this time, you know.” Yu responded.  
“Da, I noted that,” Ilyu responded. “I am prepared to do whatever it takes to protect you and Eva.”  
“What do you think of this one?” Eva questioned, pointed to a 14k gold ring with intricately laced golden bands, with a marquise cut diamond and two aquamarines on the side of the diamond.  
That was when the masked robbers entered the store.  
“Hands up ever’one! Or nobody gets hurt, yeah?” The shorter, stouter man with black knit mask gruffly stated.  
The taller, skinnier, and muscularly built man had already tied, Yuven’s, Ilyuvich’s and Eva’s hands tied together and the ropes were tied around their waists and tightly at that. The boys sighed when the Lichton Police showed up. The two men were then hand cuffed and taken away. Ilyu, Yu, and Eva were then untied and given slight questioning about their condition and how they felt. Once they arrived back at the Golden Rose Apartment Complex, they went back to Yu’s apartment as his mom Yami, would be worried about him.  
“Hey, I heard about the attempted robbery, are you all okay?” Yami questioned.  
“We’re unharmed and quite fine really Mrs. Koschei,” Eva responded.  
Yu had noted something shiny near his left foot, but dismissed the fact at the moment as Ilyuvich was hugging Eva before she left to head back to her apartment.  
“There is nothing on your shoe.” Ilyu said once Eva had left.  
“I’ll be right back, don’t follow me Ilyu.” Yu responded, before sprinting out of the apartment complex following the trail of the sticky golden honey-like substance. He passed the local park where the dogs and cats alike were frolicking around. He wondered if this was just a dream, it had been years since his last episode at Vienna. So why would it come back now of all times? He’d been a normal kid except for the minor whispering in his head or an occurrence of an emotional breakdown, which only happened when he was really stressed or depressed.  
The trail seemed to stop at the edge of the Kobold (sprite) forest which was known to confuse people of their sense of direction and play tricks on the senses. The slippery substance could be seen to the right of him so he followed it into the trees. Yuven came into a clearing with a quagmire off to the side. He could see a blonde about 14 years old with a purple mist surrounding him. He had icy onyx blue eyes and was dripping the honey-colored blood.  
“Ah you found me!” the boy said, his Scottish accent clear.  
“Um, who are you?” Yuven asked, the boy’s skin was pale, almost ghostly.  
“Do you want to know the story of how your last name used to be a great man’s name, who travelled through time and space and of your original home planet Gallifrey?”  
**~Finland**

**A Boisterous Beach Adventure**

**Yuven’s POV**  
We were briskly jogging through the Kobold forest that was known to confuse people as to where they were. Ilyu understood the forest, for he swore the forest “had a pattern” that I, Yuven Ivo Koschei, did not understand. His wispy blonde hair was flowing gracefully in the wind. He looked at me for a second, his icy sapphire eyes seemed to ask _“why were we running through the forest before the first light of day”_. I shrugged at him, and forged onward. Ilyuvich de son Fleurs had moved to Lichton which was city in Aliceston County, when I was only beginning preschool.  
I have always questioned Ilyu’s logic; from his unusual exercise methods to his unique system of expressing feelings, and between my German and his Russian, we were a mess at communicating across the walls of our hearts. Sometimes, it was helpful to be trilingual. However, today, Ilyu had planned that we would go to the Lichton Beach to look for natural trinkets along the shoreline. It would be relatively interesting since he would be driving the rusty Pontiac Grand Prix. We soon passed the local park that, if it had been later in the day, would be full of chipper dogs and awkward cats.  
We arrived at the Golden Rose Apartment Complex where we have lived for the past several years. We quietly scurried up the rusty, rickety metal fire escape, like mice escaping a cat. Then we promptly entered my room though an open window, just before my mother Yami, opened the creaky wooden door.  
“Morning boys.” Yami yawned before rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
“Morning mom, how did you sleep?” I questioned before following her down the timeworn carpet staircase to our kitchenette.  
“I slept fine, but isn’t today, the day you boys were planning on going to the beach?”  
“Ah, yes, today we are planning to go get seashells, starfish, and maybe even a few conch shells as well.” I responded, before running my fingers through my slightly sweaty and tousled russet colored locks.  
“Well you boys should go and have fun. Niklas has already gone to work so you don’t need to worry about asking him.”  
“That’s good,” Ilyu muttered inaudibly before stating, “I should go ask my parents while you start making breakfast.”  
“Okay, see you then.”  
Ilyu left quickly to ask his parents if he could go, while I helped my mom cook eggs, bacon and sausage. The aroma of the cooking food was intoxicating. I had just finished getting out the plates and silverware as Ilyuvich came back into the kitchen, smiling before hugging me and taking the empty plate out of my hands. We sat down at the table and dug into the pile of fresh cuisine. We had already pack our swim trunks, sunscreen, towels, and buckets for the trinkets. Even if one of our families had said no, we still would have gone anyway.  
Once we had cleaned the dishes and I had hugged my mother, we left in the navy blue, almost black, Grand Prix. Ilyu grinned before patting my chocolate tresses and starting the ignition and pulling out of the driveway and began heading down a familiar road. We sped down the highway listening to Fall Out Boy, Green Day, and other alternative rock groups like Twenty One Pilots. When we arrived, the beach was unsurprisingly almost barren except for a few vehicles spread about the parking lot.  
Ilyu pulled the beach equipment out of the trunk of the car and we headed down to pick out a spot on the sandy lakeshore. I stood guard while Ilyu went and changed into his swim trunks, I went and changed into mine after he came back.  
“So shall we cut to the chase and go find us some oysters?” Ilyu questioned before handing me a bucket.  
“Yeah, I guess so.” I sighed as I glanced up at the clear sky, water tickling our feet as we scavenged the tide pools for oysters and other mollusks.  
We searched and searched for various tide pool dwellers, but alas, we did not have much luck today. We were only able to yield a baker’s dozen of various seashells, sand dollars, star fish, and oysters. I sighed before looking out into the horizon where the sun was beginning to rise, its rosy hues dancing in the morning sky. And then I saw it—the most perplexing sight to see in the water, a shark-like fin floating around carelessly.  
“Ilyu—I think we need to pack up, like now.” I stated as I pointed toward the fin.  
“Yuven, it’s just a fish. Didn’t you know that scientists found a new species of fish has a fin similar to a shark’s?” Ilyu factually responded.  
“That doesn’t really help my phobia Ilyu.”  
“Well, if you feel as if it would help if I took you home—”  
“Yes please.” I responded.  
I felt that my sense of security had been shattered while Ilyu drove me home. I felt like I had lost my comfortableness around water, especially if what Ilyu said was true. I would have to ask him to make me a chocolate cheery cheesecake to calm me down from this adrenalin rush. I wondered if mom would notice if we came home early or maybe we should go shopping for yarn to make up for coming home early.  
“Could we go get some yarn for mom before we get home?”  
“Sure, that’s fine.” Ilyu responded, turning into Mindy’s Craft Store parking lot. “What colors are we going to get today?”  
“Oh, three shades of blue, preferably in the shades of royal, navy and light blue.” I responded.  
Ilyu sighed, but followed slowly behind me into the store; we then headed into one of the yarn aisles. I pulled out three skeins each of royal blue, navy blue and light blue.  
“Are you sure you need to get nine skeins of yarn?” Ilyu questioned skeptically.  
“Yes, unless you don’t want a sweater for Christmas?”  
“I do, but why do we need to buy so much yarn?”  
“So that if we need more for the sweater, we already have a back-up skein of that color.”  
I then patted Ilyu’s shoulder before pulling out two ones, a five and a twenty dollar bill, along with a 40% off one regularly priced skein of yarn coupon. I then received a dollar, a quarter, a dime, a nickel, and three pennies back from the cashier woman. She smiled and told us to come back soon.  
“Thank you ma’am.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
Ilyu dragged me out of the store before I could look through the clearance bin, as I probably would have bought more yarn if he hadn’t. We then headed home quickly and mom smiled when I handed her the bag of yarn. We headed up my room and quickly got to work devising Christmas presents for our families.  
**~Finland**


End file.
